Et toi, quand tu fermes les yeux
by YuukiKoala
Summary: [UA - School Life - One Shot] - Clint est en terminale quand il découvre Pietro, en seconde, qui semble vouloir courir aussi vite que les flèches de Clint. Se construit alors une relation plus forte que prévu - Hawksilver


**Note :** Fic écrite suite à euh… Presque une demande de Hawksilver. C'est pas un couple que je rejette, mais je le vois possible qu'en UA (et j'avoue préférer quand même le Clintasha, huhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhu, bref)  
 **Note 2 :** Fic écrite pendant un marathon de fanfiction, où j'ai mis le prompt « Que vois-tu, quand tu fermes les yeux ? »  
 **Note 3 :** Fic que je dédicace à Valda1 pacqu'elle aime mes fics, que j'l'aime bien, que j'aime ses fics, pis le Hawksilver, elle aime ça, huhu.

\- Et toi, quand tu fermes les yeux, qu'est-ce que tu vois ?  
\- Je sais pas, Tasha, le noir ?  
\- Bah ferme les yeux et vérifie, dans le doute.

Ils ne savaient même plus pourquoi ils parlaient de ça. Les deux adolescents étaient assis dans l'herbe, c'était la récréation, et ils profitaient simplement de ce moment de détente pour discuter. Personne ne venait les déranger. Personne n'avait envie de se faire tordre le bras par Natasha.  
Mais sûrement que nombre de gens voulaient leur parler. Après tout, Clint et Natasha, c'étaient les terminales classes. Ceux qui sont tellement cools, que même sans lunettes de soleil, on ne pouvait que les admirer. Ou les détester. Cela dépendait.

Clint Barton, était ce type de garçon imprévisible, et à la fois très simple. Il ne s'embêtait pas dans la vie, et se contentait de vivre au jour le jour, affirmant à tout le monde, qu'un jour il aurait une ferme et pleins de poulets. Et qu'il les poursuivrait dans la basse-cour, avec son arc et ses flèches, pour les chasser pour le repas.

Mais cette bizarrerie n'était pas ce qui le rendait aussi étrange. Non, sa plus grande particularité était qu'il était sourd. Sourd, mais pas bête. Aussi savait-il lire sur les lèvres, et connaissait par cœur la langue des signes.

Natasha Romanoff quant à elle n'était pas non plus n'importe qui. Bien qu'elle ne fut pas une princesse russe disparue. On ne savait pas grand-chose d'elle. Seul Clint paraissait mieux la connaître que tout le monde. Tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir, c'était que lorsqu'elle vous approchait, c'était soit que vous aviez des ennuis, de très graves ennuis… Soit que vous aviez fait tomber un truc et qu'elle l'avait rattrapé par réflexe. Bon. Il y avait peut-être d'autres situations. Mais elles étaient rares.

Si Clint faisait partie d'un club de tir à l'arc, Natasha, elle, semblait avoir pris une carte de fidélité dans les cours d'arts martiaux divers et varié.  
Et les deux excellaient à leur propre activité.

Cela expliquait certainement pourquoi les gens ne les dérangeaient pas trop.

Clint avait fini par fermer les yeux, à la demande de Natasha.  
Et bien évidemment, tout ce qu'il voyait, c'était du noir. Il le dit à son amie.

\- Tu vois, je ne vois que du noir.  
\- Non je ne vois pas, Clint.

Mais la rousse savait que de toute façon, Clint n'avait pas entendu cette phrase. Il rouvrit ses yeux.  
Au même moment, passait devant lui un garçon qui se faisait courser par un autre.  
Celui qui le poursuivais avait d'étranges cheveux argentés – sûrement une décoloration – et semblait s'amuser.  
Clint l'observa un instant. Il lut sur ses lèvres « je vais t'attraper » avant que le garçon ne disparaisse de son champ de vision.

\- Pourquoi ils courent comme ça ? demanda-t-il à Natasha en tournant son regard vers elle  
\- Bah, qui sais. Peut-être que Scott a défié le petit génie du marathon scolaire.  
\- Tu sais qui c'est ?  
\- Clint, tu devrais arrêter d'avoir la tête dans tes magazines d'agriculture, parfois. Celui qui se faisait poursuivre, c'est Scott Lang. Paraît qu'il s'est fait renvoyé de son ancienne école. L'autre c'est Pietro Maximoff. Lui et sa jumelle sont en seconde, et si Pietro est très bon à l'athlétisme, sa sœur n'en est pas moins assez intelligente.  
\- Comment tu sais tout ça, Tasha ?  
\- Sois proche de tes amis, mais encore plus de tes ennemis, répondis la rousse d'un air sibyllin

Clint ne fit aucun commentaire sur cette remarque, parce qu'il avait compris. Natasha aimait tout savoir sur tout monde, histoire d'avoir des moyens de pression si l'une ou l'autre des personnes venait à l'embêter.

Il finit par se lever :

\- Il n'avait pas l'air trop mal, Pietro.

Natasha se tourna vers son meilleur ami, et leva un sourcil, avant de prendre un air amusé, et de lui faire avec le langage des signes – parfois, ça lui arrivait de le faire quand elle voulait dire quelque chose que seule et elle et Clint pourraient comprendre -.

\- Je ne te savais pas comme ça Clint, signa-t-elle avant de conclure : Laura va être jalouse.

Laura était la petite amie de Clint. C'était une demoiselle au certain caractère qui supportait très bien son petit ami et semblait l'aimer de tout son cœur. Elle n'était qu'en première, mais ils s'aimaient quand même.  
Clint haussa les épaules et signa à son tour :

\- Si Laura été jalouse à chaque fois que je trouvais quelqu'un sympa, je ne pourrais pas rester avec elle.

Natasha tapota l'épaule de son meilleur ami, et l'embarqua dans la cour. Elle l'entraîna jusqu'à ce fameux Pietro Maximoff, qui riait avec Scott. Scott qui était exténué tandis que son ami lui… Ne semblait pas si fatigué.

\- Tu cours trop vite, mec ! lui fit d'ailleurs Scott  
\- Je sais… Personne ne me voit venir quand j'arrive.  
\- Tu cours vraiment si vite ? demanda soudain la voix de Clint qui venait d'arriver avec Tasha à son bras.

Pietro tourna son regard vers Clint, il ne l'avait jamais vraiment vu, mais il lui semblait en avoir entendu parler. De ce sourd qui trainait avec la rousse furibonde du lycée.  
Il lui fit un sourire fier :

\- Tu veux vérifier ?

Clint l'observa. Il savait lui-même qu'il n'était pas le meilleur à la course, mais il avait une autre idée.

\- Tu sais où se trouve le terrain d'entrainement avec le champ de tir à l'arc, dans la ville ?

L'argenté paru réfléchir un peu avant de finir par hocher la tête

\- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il aussi  
\- Si tu cours vraiment si vite, je te propose une chose : tu dois courir aussi vite qu'une flèche que j'envoie à 70 mètres de distance.

Natasha trouva l'idée plutôt bonne – et surtout amusante -, et demanda pour assister à ça, tandis que Scott n'était pas sûr que ça soit possible. Mais Pietro ne disait jamais non à un défi, aussi fou soit-il. Il tendit sa main :

\- Très bien.

Clint pensa « frimeur » et lui tendit sa main à son tour avant de préciser les modalités :

\- Je tire et tu pars quand Natasha dira « partez », samedi à 15h.  
\- Ca me va.

A ce moment-là, la sonnerie annonça la reprise des cours, et tout ce petit monde se sépara. Clint et Natasha étaient dans la même classe, aussi rejoignirent-ils le cours de science qu'ils avaient.  
Comme Clint était sourd, et que parfois le professeur oubliait ce fait, et parlait en tournant le dos à ses élèves, il avait le droit à l'assistance de la rousse.  
Ca ne dérangeait pas celle-ci, qui trouvait certains cours ennuyant.

Il lui arrivait parfois de sécher, quand Clint était absent.

Comme le professeur mettait toujours un peu de temps avant de commencer le cours, parce qu'il y avait toujours un élève pour lui montrer sa nouvelle prouesse, Clint et Tasha en profitèrent pour discuter, avec des signes.

\- Il t'attire vraiment pour l'inviter déjà à un rendez-vous  
\- Tu sais, s'il m'attire, c'est parce que j'ai bien vu que c'était un petit frimeur. Je vais lui montrer qu'il n'est pas aussi doué.  
\- Je ne te pensais pas aussi mesquin  
\- Je ne le suis pas, j'aime juste… Faire comprendre aux voyous qu'ils ne sont pas si forts…  
\- C'est mesquin.  
\- Bon très bien, c'est mesquin.

Une voix les interrompit :

\- Qu'est ce qui est mesquin ? J'ai pas eu le temps de lire vos autres signes !

Clint se tourna vers l'élève qui avait intercepté leurs conversations, parce qu'il le vit, mais n'avait pas eu le temps de lire ce qu'il avait pu dire.  
Natasha et lui parlaient par langage des signes pour que le moins de gens possible ne les comprenne. Mais c'était sans compter sur ce petit génie d'Antony Stark qui s'était dit qu'apprendre la langue des signes pouvait être un passe-temps d'après-midi. Entre deux bricolages de robot, bien sûr.

Tasha soupira, avec un léger sourire, et répondit à Tony avec des signes

\- Clint est mesquin.  
\- Pas possible, Clint, mesquin ? fit Tony en bougeant ses mains également  
\- Il a défié Pietro Maximoff, répondit Natasha à voix haute  
\- Ah ce petit morveux ?

Clint ne fut même pas surpris que Tony puisse le connaître. Il savait comment était le fan de sciences : du genre à connaître des choses sur les gens, mais juste par intérêt et sans jamais les connaître vraiment.

Il laissa Natasha et Antony discuter de Pietro, et se concentra sur ce qu'il se passait par la fenêtre.  
Clint avait toujours une place vers la fenêtre, pour pouvoir s'évader quand le cours n'était pas intéressant. Après tout, il lui suffisait de tourner la tête pour ne plus avoir d'information.  
Et puis, parfois il voyait des choses intéressantes, comme des oiseaux qui passent. Un jour il avait même vu un aigle.

Quand le cours commença, Tasha lui tapota l'épaule, et il tourna son regard vers le professeur

Samedi, 14h50.  
Pietro avait manqué d'arriver en retard, mais il avait fini par arriver à l'heure. Il avait ramené avec lui sa jumelle. Une rumeur disait, que les deux n'arrivaient pas à se séparer et à faire des choses seuls. Mais ça ne changeait rien au défi.

Clint les attendait sur le terrain. Il terminait son cours en club, et marquait sans cesse presque correctement. Quand il vit Pietro arriver, il manqua sa cible, mais ne s'en affola pas.  
S'approchant des jumeaux, il eut un sourire :

\- J'ai cru que tu ne viendrais pas.  
\- Tu pensais que je m'enfuirais ?  
\- Pourquoi pas ?

Pietro paru légèrement vexé, mais Clint haussa les épaules et alla écouter son chef de club qui sépara le groupe. Clint resta sur le terrain. De toute façon, tout le monde dans le club avait l'habitude que Clint fasse des heures supplémentaires. C'était un fou de l'archerie. Les membres l'avaient même nommé « Hawkeye » parce qu'il ne ratait quasiment jamais sa cible, même quand celle-ci était loin.

Natasha, qui était dans les gradins, fini par les rejoindre avec un petit sourire en coin. Observant Pietro, elle lui fit :

\- Prêt à te faire laminer ?

Wanda observa Natasha et lui souris, tandis que Pietro haussa les épaules.  
Même si sa jumelle savait que courir aussi vite qu'une flèche allait être difficile, elle faisait confiance à son frère pour au moins courir assez vite.

Ils se mirent rapidement en place.  
Clint bandit son arc, tandis que Pietro était prêt à partir. Natasha les observa, un léger sourire en coin.

\- Vous êtes prêts ? A vos marques… Prêt….. Partez.

Wanda, qui était restée vers Natasha, observa la scène avec grand intérêt.  
Clint avait envoyé sa flèche dès que Natasha lui avait dit, tout en la regardant, et Pietro était parti aussi vite.

Mais ce fut la flèche qui arriva en premier. Bien évidemment. Pietro avait à peine commencé à courir, quand elle avait atteint la cible. Clint s'amusa. Il se tourna vers le seconde :

\- Perdu, morveux.

Pietro se retourna vers lui :

\- On recommence !

Wanda ne fut pas surprise que son frère en redemande. En matière de persévérance, il était plutôt pas mal. Natasha elle, s'amusa. Elle savait que venir ici pour assister à ça serait plutôt drôle.  
Clint haussa les épaules et attendit que Pietro retourne sur la ligne de départ.

Ils se préparèrent à nouveau.  
Clint tira, Pietro courra.  
Mais la flèche gagna.  
Puis une autre fois, puis encore une fois. Pietro ne voulait pas s'arrêter, alors qu'il fatiguait, et que sa vitesse se faisait moins rapide. Tandis que les flèches de Clint continuaient d'être toujours aussi efficaces.

Au bout d'un moment, Wanda s'approcha de son frère :

\- Pietro, tu es sûr de vouloir continuer ? Tu sais, rattraper une flèche c'est impossible.  
\- Je sais mais je veux.

L'air inquiet, elle finit par soupirer :

\- Arrête, maintenant. Tu es fatigué.

Elle ne voulait pas qu'il se fasse mal à insister. Natasha et Clint s'approchèrent.

\- C'est très drôle à regarder, mais pourquoi tu insistes autant ? demanda Natasha  
\- … J'ai un concours bientôt. Je dois courir sur 100 mètres et je sais pas… Je pensais pouvoir courir aussi vite qu'une flèche.

Clint l'observa, se demandant s'il était sérieux. Sûrement l'était-il, mais en ce cas il n'avait aucune notion de la vitesse d'une flèche :

\- Tu sais que même avec un arc comme le mien, qui favorise plus la précision à la vitesse, et le poids de mes flèches, la vitesse d'une flèche avoisinera quand même le 60 mètres par seconde ?

Pietro ne savait pas non.  
Mais il comprenait mieux pourquoi il perdait aussi facilement.  
Il baissa la tête, avant de la relever :

\- On pourra recommencer ? Pas aujourd'hui, mais un autre jour. Mon concours est dans 2 mois.

Clint était silencieux, pendant un instant. Il n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi têtu. Mais cela le fit sourire, parce que lui qui pensait que Pietro n'était qu'un idiot frimeur… Il voyait bien que ce n'était pas tout à fait le cas.

\- Ok. Je vais au tir à l'arc le mercredi, et le samedi.  
\- Autant dire, autant de fois que tu as du temps libre, lui fit Natasha avec un sourire amusé  
\- Exactement.

Pietro sembla content de cette réponse et il remercia Clint :

\- C'est cool, merci.

Wanda qui voyait que son frère était encore essoufflé, s'accrocha légèrement à lui et l'embarqua aux vestiaires.  
Clint les observa partir :

\- Il est pas si idiot, ce morveux.  
\- Et il à l'air de te plaire, fit Natasha en se plaçant bien devant lui pour qu'il voit ce qu'elle disait.  
\- Un peu…

Le mercredi, ils ne furent que deux. Natasha était en train de faire on ne savait quoi, et Wanda révisait. C'était Clint qui disait Partez, et qui tirais juste après alors que Pietro partait quand il ouvrait sa bouche.  
Courir après une flèche était insensé, et Pietro le savait, mais ça lui donnait une raison de s'entrainer, et le terrain de tir à l'arc n'était pas si mal en matière de ligne droite.  
Il gardait bien sûr ses distances entre Clint et lui, histoire d'éviter de se prendre une flèche de façon malencontreuse.

Mais il ne faisait pas tant de progrès. Parce que rattraper une flèche nécessitait de posséder des pouvoirs, chose que l'argenté n'avait pas.

\- Au fait, pourquoi cette couleur de cheveux, lui demanda Clint alors qu'ils faisaient une pause.  
\- J'adore la couleur argent. Et puis… Je voulais essayer.  
\- Je vois. C'est comme si je me teignais les cheveux en violet.  
\- C'est ta couleur préférée ?  
\- A ton avis ?

Pietro eut un léger rictus amusé, et ils reprirent l'entraînement.  
Au fond, Clint était content : plus il avait de raison de tirer des flèches, mieux il se portait.

Le quatrième samedi, alors qu'un mois avait passé, Pietro n'arrivait bien sûr toujours pas à rattraper une flèche, mais avait fait des progrès.  
Natasha embêtait souvent Clint parce qu'il passait plus de temps avec Pietro qu'avec Laura. Mais Clint n'était pas du genre à s'offusquer de ça. Il passait du temps avec qui il voulait, et puis, Laura elle-même avait trouvé ça amusant, quand ils en avaient parlé.

\- Il a presque réussi à faire la moitié du terrain à un moment, avant que la flèche ne touche la cible.  
\- Merveilleux. Tu as pris tous ses scores ?  
\- Non, mais j'y fais attention.  
\- Ce seconde te plaît réellement, au final.  
\- Je pense.  
\- Vous êtes très proches, insista-t-elle  
\- Pas mal oui. J'ai appris des choses.

Natasha eut un rire, et bien qu'elle aurait adoré savoir tout ce que son meilleur ami avait pu apprendre – histoire d'avoir de quoi faire si Pietro jouait au con -, elle s'amusait plus d'autre chose.

Clint ne remarqua rien au début, au niveau du rire, avant de comprendre et soupirer.

\- On en a déjà parlé : j'ai Laura.  
\- Et avant Laura tu avais des vues sur Steve, le beau terminale. Donc pourquoi ne pas avoir des vues sur ce petit seconde ?  
\- J'ai Laura et Pietro est un ami.  
\- Mais vous passez tout votre temps ensemble, et en ce moment il n'y a que ce prénom à la bouche, renchérit Tasha  
\- En ce cas, ça veut dire que Tony sors avec Peter Parker.

Clint la laissa grimacer.

\- Eeeerf, nan. Tony parle tout le temps de Peter parce que même s'ils ont que deux ans d'écart, il se prend pour son père. C'est pas pareil.  
\- J'ai aussi deux ans d'écart avec Pietro. Peut-être que je le vois aussi comme un fils.

Natasha sembla réfléchir à cela, et secoua la tête :

\- Je ne pense pas. Je veux dire, l'autre jour, Tony a même essayé de mettre une écharpe à Peter pour pas qu'il chope un rhume, et je l'ai vu lui donner de l'argent parce que Peter avait oublié le sien. Toi… Toi c'est différent. Tu parles des prouesses de Pietro, mais tu n'en parles pas avec cette étrange fierté parentale.

Clint haussa les épaules, et se coucha dans l'herbe. C'était la pause du midi, et celle-ci durait toujours plus longtemps. Il en profitait parfois pour faire une sieste. Natasha le surveillant, pour que personne ne lui marche dessus.

Le soir même, il sortait avec Laura.  
Les deux avaient prévu d'aller à un restaurant. Ca faisait un peu vieux jeu, parce que les jeunes avaient plus tendance à sortir dans des boites de nuit et surtout à faire le mur sans rien dire, mais Laura et Clint aimaient cette simplicité.

Alors que leur discussion tournait sur l'élevage de poulets, parce que Laura aimait l'idée que Clint puisse un jour avec une ferme, le garçon était ailleurs.  
Il repensait à Pietro, à sa couleur préféré. Il se souvenait qu'au bout d'un mois il savait pas mal de chose sur le garçon.  
Comme par exemple, que s'il était aussi collé à sa sœur, c'était parce qu'ils avaient eu des moments difficiles. Que Wanda aimait bien les lapins, et que Pietro lui préférait les lièvres parce qu'il aimait bien la fable lié à ça.  
Clint se rappelait qu'il avait répondu « En ce cas autant préféré la tortue, elle l'a battu ».  
Mais Clint lui avait aussi avoué qu'il aimait bien les oiseaux en tout genre.

Il lui avait même dit un truc que même Laura ignorait. Que quand il était petit, il avait demandé à ses parents si les flèches poussaient dans le jardin ou dans les arbres.

Pietro avait ri tellement longtemps qu'ils avaient fini par arrêter l'entraînement à cause de ça.

Ce qu'il racontait avec Laura n'était pas inintéressant, et il aimait bien quand elle parlait.  
Mais il avait l'impression que quelque chose était différent, et ça le dérangeait.  
Clint se prenait sûrement trop la tête.  
Il essaya de se détendre, et Clint fit en sorte de passer la meilleure soirée possible.

\- Et le soir, je me suis rendu compte que c'était la pire soirée que j'avais jamais passé avec elle.

Natasha l'observa, et leva un sourcil, en entendant Clint terminer de raconter sa soirée.

\- C'est louche. Vraiment.  
\- Non, c'est juste… C'est à cause de toi, à dire n'importe quoi.  
\- C'est à cause de moi, vraiment ?

Clint soupira. Il savait que non, ce n'était pas la faute de Tasha. C'était sa faute à lui, c'était la faute à ce qu'il se passait en ce moment.  
Nous étions mercredi.  
Et il savait qu'il avait hâte de revoir Pietro.  
Un peu trop hâte sûrement.

L'entraînement venait de se finir, et Wanda était venue chercher Pietro. Depuis qu'elle sortait avec Vision – cela s'était fait il y a deux semaines -, elle venait moins souvent avec lui. Mais ça ne le dérangeait pas, parce qu'il s'était rendu compte que la compagnie de Clint était pas si mal.

\- Alors c'était comment ?  
\- Je sais pas… Je voulais te demander un truc…

Wanda était curieuse de savoir ce que son frère pouvait bien avoir en tête, et l'écouta, alors qu'ils rentraient chez eux

\- T'as déjà eu l'impression que même sans courir, t'avais chaud, et que c'était comme si tu flottais ?  
\- Juste comme ça ?  
\- Ouais. Enfin, ça m'arrive que depuis l'entrainement mais… Je suis peut-être malade quoi.

Wanda eut un petit rire

\- Non frangin, tu es amoureux. Ou alors tu fais une crise d'angoisse, au choix.

Pietro savait qu'il n'y avait aucune raison de faire une crise d'angoisse. Encore moins en la présence de Clint. Encore moins avec la sensation que de toute évidence il faisait d'énormes progrès à la course.  
Il regarda sa sœur, en s'arrêtant en plein milieu de la route, alors que le feu redevenait vert :

\- Je suis quoi ?

Wanda s'amusa de voir son frère aussi perturbé. Lui qui était toujours aussi rapide pour tout comprendre.  
Elle le fit avancer vers le trottoir pour lui éviter une mort certaine à coup de voiture, et insista :

\- Tu es amoureux. Et vu que ça se passe le mercredi, ça m'étonnerait pas que ça soit de Clint Barton.

Encaissant le choc, Pietro ne sut pas comment réagir.  
Wanda décida alors de l'aider. Après tout, son jumeau était toujours là pour la protéger elle, alors qu'elle savait au fond, bien se défendre si elle le voulait.  
Donc pourquoi ne pas l'aider ?

Ils avaient continués les entrainements.  
Mais il semblait évident, et ce, une semaine avant le marathon, que Pietro avait admis ses sentiments. Il n'arrêtait pas de se sentir tout bizarre auprès de Clint, et avait même trouvé des prétextes pour passer du temps avec lui, même pendant les récréations.  
Ca n'avait pas dérangé Natasha, qui en avait profité pour prendre les paris avec certains élèves de l'école. Tony avait parié qu'ils mettraient une semaine pour se mettre ensemble, et Loki avait été plus prévoyant et détaillé, précisant qu'il sentait que ça arriverait quand Pietro irait à son concours. Natasha avait eu un sourire, parce qu'elle avait parié la même chose que Loki. Seul Thor avait affirmé que ça arriverait le lendemain. Mais comme il n'y connaissait pas grand-chose, Natasha était au moins sûre de gagner son argent à lui.

Seulement, aujourd'hui, Pietro en avait assez de se taire et de garder tout pour lui.  
Il fit face à Clint.

Clint qui se doutait que le seconde avait quelque chose d'important à lui dire, parce qu'on ne se mettait devant lui comme ça, que quand on voulait être sûr qu'il puisse correctement lire les lèvres.  
Pietro souffla et se lança :

\- Je crois que je t'aime. On peut sortir ensemble ?

Il y eut un silence, sûrement un peu lourd.  
Wanda et Pietro ne savaient pas que Clint avait une petite amie. La seule personne à le savoir c'était Natasha. Quoique Tony aussi l'avait appris et l'avait dit à Steve, mais ça n'allait pas plus loin.

Et Clint ne savait pas quoi penser de ça.

Bien sûr, Natasha l'embêtait avec ça, mais il aimait Laura sincèrement, il ne voyait pas pourquoi il devait aller voir ailleurs.

\- Désolé… Non. Je sors déjà avec quelqu'un.  
\- Oh je vois.

Pietro garda le silence. Lui qui aimait avoir toujours le dernier mot. Lui qui était toujours fier, et avait toujours tout ce qu'il voulait.  
Mais la défaite il connaissait.  
Par contre, la défaite amoureuse…

\- Bon. Je te laisse.

Il commença à partir.  
Clint l'observa, supposant qu'il devait se rattraper un peu :

\- On se voit samedi ? Pour l'entraînement.

Pietro se retourna et répondit automatiquement :

\- Samedi ? Non, j'ai le concours.

Quelques secondes plus tard il était parti.  
Natasha qui avait vu la scène dans le fond s'approcha :

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il te voulait pour partir comme ça ?  
\- Il vient de me faire une déclaration d'amour.

Songeant à son pari, Tasha se dépêcha de demander les résultats, inquiète que ce fut au final Thor qui gagne.

\- Je lui ai dit pour Laura.  
\- Tu es parfois un idiot, Clint.  
\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi… Et puis, je viens de me rappeler, mais après je lui ai demandé s'il serait là pour l'entrainement et…  
\- Il t'a dit qu'il avait ce concours ce jour-là.  
\- Oui. Je ne savais plus quel jour c'était, mais je viens de me rappeler aussi que de mon côté… J'ai un rendez-vous avec Laura.  
\- Tu déconnes ?  
\- Non.  
\- Tu n'es pas parfois un idiot, Clint. Tu es un idiot tout court.

Et pour le punir de sa bêtise, elle lui fit une clé de bras, et laissa son ami se retrouver au sol.  
Il supposa qu'il l'avait un peu mérité, mais il ne put s'empêcher de se défendre :

\- Je sors avec Laura si je veux ! Je l'aime !  
\- Ça reste à prouver, crétin !  
\- Faut vraiment que tu arrêtes de te faire des films, Tasha !  
\- Je ne me fais pas de films, c'est toi qui es aussi aveugle que Matt Murdock !  
\- Je suis sourd, pas aveugle !  
\- Ca aussi, ça reste à prouver !

Alors qu'ils commençaient à se chamailler comme deux enfants, un professeur vint les séparer, et manqua de se prendre un coup de Natasha qui parfois avait du mal à contrôler ses réflexes.  
Au final, ce fut dans le bureau du directeur qu'ils purent s'expliquer. Fury estima que les deux étaient des empâtés pas doués, bien qu'il sache que Romanoff et Barton étaient deux de ses meilleurs éléments.

Cela ne l'empêcha pas de les coller tous les deux le mercredi qui arrivait.  
Clint tenta de rappeler qu'il avait son club de tir à l'arc mais Fury ne voulut rien entendre.

En sortant du bureau du directeur, Natasha le traita quand même encore d'idiot.

Le samedi de la course arriva.  
Il y avait des gens dans les gradins du stade de la ville. Les concurrents se préparaient, mais ils avaient encore un peu de temps devant eux.

Tout le monde semblait excité par l'évènement, mais il manquait des gens. Tout d'abord, un des concurrents, Pietro Maximoff, n'était pas encore arrivé. On avait demandé à sa sœur, Wanda, où il pouvait se trouver, et celle-ci était partie en courant.  
Certaines rumeurs dirent par la suite qu'elle courra aussi vite que son frère, ce jour-là.

Mais plus encore, le public complet n'était pas encore arrivé.  
Du moins, au goût de Natasha qui se rendit compte que Clint n'était réellement pas venu.

Clint, pendant ce temps, était tranquille, au parc avec Laura, à lui tenir la main. Et même s'il sentait bien qu'il ne ressentait pas grand-chose, il était quand même heureux d'être avec.

Fury, qui était venu assister à la course, assis dans les gradins, vit une silhouette rousse débouler en courant, vers la sortie. Ou en dansant. Il n'était pas sûr exactement.  
Il eut juste envie de lui hurler un « on ne court pas dans les couloirs ! » avant de se rappeler qu'ils n'étaient pas au lycée.

Si Wanda parvint à ramener Pietro plus rapidement, il en restait que Clint n'était pas encore là.  
Et Pietro n'avait aucune envie de courir, totalement ailleurs, et laminé par la dernière nouvelle qu'il avait appris.

Clint était toujours au parc, quand il vit Natasha débarquer.

\- ESPECE DE CRETIN.

Sûrement avait-il mérité autant le coup de poing dans le nez qu'il se prit, que la clé de bras de l'autre fois.  
Sauf que là il n'y avait personne pour les coller. Donc personne pour les arrêter. Si Nat décidait de continuer, elle pouvait.

\- Quoi ?! J'avais dit que je n'irais pas.

Natasha ignora Laura qui était un peu surprise par le comportement de Tasha – juste un peu, elle savait que parfois c'était une rousse bien violente -. La rousse attrapa son meilleur ami par le col.

\- Arrête de faire semblant. Tu sais très bien ce que tu ressens.  
\- Oui, j'aime L…  
\- Non, Clint. Tu joues pas à ce jeu avec moi.

Il déglutit.  
D'accord, peut-être que Pietro était un garçon sympa, marrant, pas si con que ça, et surtout, d'une persévérance que Clint ne pouvait s'empêcher d'admirer.  
Mais après ?  
Il se voyait mal sortir avec.  
Même s'il ne savait pas trop pourquoi. Parce qu'ils étaient deux hommes ? Parce que Pietro était plus jeune ?  
Parce que Laura lui avait toujours semblé être l'amour de sa vie ?

De toute façon, Natasha commença à lui tirer le bras, et au bout d'un moment, il se rendit compte qu'il ne se débattait pas, et que Laura les regardait partir sans bien comprendre ce qu'il se passait.  
Il lui fit un au revoir de la main et quelques minutes plus tard ils arrivaient sur le stade.

Tasha le lâcha, et il l'observa :

\- Tu restes et tu regardes. Compris ?  
\- Oui…Mais… Je vais hm. Souffler avant, ok ? Je veux dire, tu viens de me kidnapper et de me faire courir avec toi alors que j'avais juste prévu un après-midi tranquille avec Laura.  
\- Menteur. Et tu cours très bien.  
\- S'il te plait, Tasha.  
\- D'accord. Mais si dans deux minutes tu n'es pas à côté de moi dans les gradins, je te ramène par la peau du cou.

Clint regarda sa meilleure amie s'éloigner, et il eut un léger soupir.  
Il n'était pas sûr que ça serve tant à Pietro qu'il soit là. Mais Natasha lui avait dit que Pietro avait du retard. Peut-être que si. Ça avait de l'importance, que Clint soit ici.  
Clint resta silencieux, quand son attention se posa sur un vieux à lunettes qui balayait. Les deux se regardèrent, et Clint lui fit :

\- C'est idiot d'assister à la course de quelqu'un qu'on connait à peine, au lieu de passer du temps avec sa petite amie, non ?  
\- Sauf si cette personne n'est pas juste « quelqu'un qu'on connait à peine », lui rétorqua le vieux sans même réfléchir.

C'est vrai.  
Il ne connaissait pas à peine Pietro.  
Il le connaissait même beaucoup.  
Presque plus que Laura.

\- Bon. D'accord, je vais assister à sa course.

Clint se parla à lui-même et partit, sans même saluer le vieux qui continua de balayer.

La course allait commencer quand Clint arriva et vit qu'il n'aurait pas le temps d'atteindre les gradins pour encourager Pietro.  
Il entra sur le terrain directement. Il se fichait qu'on lui dise quoique ce soit. Il se fichait qu'on le vire ensuite, qu'on l'engueule.

Il s'avança et hurla quelque chose que lui-même n'entendit pas. Il espérait juste que Pietro l'entendrait.

\- PIETRO ESPECE D'IDIOT TU AS INTERET DE COURIR AUSSI VITE QU'UNE FLECHE.

C'est là, quand il hurla, qu'il se fit mettre dehors. Mais il s'en fichait, il était content de lui.  
Oh il ne put pas assister à la première manche de la course, parce que ça alla trop vite, et que le temps qu'il atteigne les gradins… Eh bien il avait raté.  
Mais au sourire de Tasha, et à celui de Wanda qui n'était pas très loin, il savait que le morveux avait gagné.

De toute façon il avait plutôt intérêt.

Quelques minutes plus tard, et bien que Clint ne l'entendit pas et eut besoin que Natasha le lui dise par signes, il sut qui avait gagné. Le grand gagnant était Pietro Maximoff.  
Natasha en profita aussi pour signer qu'il n'était peut-être pas aussi idiot que ça, au final.

Clint se laissa à sourire doucement.

Et alors que tout le monde faisait sa vie après le concours, il sut où il devait aller.

\- Félicitations, fit-il à Pietro en s'approchant.

Pietro lui fit le plus grand sourire qu'il n'ait sûrement pu faire

\- Hey… Merci.  
\- De rien.

Autour d'eux, le monde semblait faire sa vie, et s'ils commencèrent à discuter de la course et de comment courir aussi vite qu'une flèche, ils ne firent pas attention au stade qui se vidait. A Natasha qui disait au revoir. A Wanda qui prévenait qu'elle partait avec Vision.  
Et bientôt, ils s'étaient éloignés du stade, mais trainaient dans l'herbe.

\- Et toi, tu vois quoi quand tu fermes les yeux, lui demanda Clint sans savoir pourquoi cette question lui revenait en tête  
\- Je sais pas, du noir ?  
\- J'ai dit pareil à Nat'. Elle m'a dit d'essayer après.  
\- Attends j'essaie alors, s'amusa Pietro.

Et il ferma ses yeux.  
Clint l'observa. Lui. Sa chevelure argenté et toute bouclée. Ses yeux qu'on aurait dit qu'il les maquillait. Bien qu'ils étaient fermés à cet instant. Son nez long.

\- Ouais je confirme, je vois du noir, fit Pietro.

Clint lu ça sur ses lèvres, mais il fit plus encore. A peine l'adolescent eut il finit de parler, que Clint posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.  
Comme ça.  
Pour que quand Pietro rouvre ses yeux, il verrait plus que du noir.  
Il le voit lui.

Fin

 **Scène post-crédit**

Natasha et Loki récoltaient l'argent. Le pari avait pris de l'ampleur. Et autant dire que les deux filous avaient bien eut raison dans leur suspicions. Thor reçu tout de même une partie, pour la déclaration d'amour de Pietro.  
Quand Clint apprit pour le pari, il parvint à négocier, et ainsi, son premier rendez-vous avec Pietro se passa au restaurant. Là encore. Mais le restaurant, ce fut Clint qui le paya, avec la part reçu.  
Et autant dire qu'il choisis au mieux le restaurant.


End file.
